


Going Home

by GalracatKeith (SpaceDanster)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean weddings, Coran is being a dad, Day 31, Exploring Altean lore, Family bonding over breakfast, Found Family, Good Lotor (Voltron), Home, Keith's dad is alive, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDanster/pseuds/GalracatKeith
Summary: "Hey, Lotor." Keith spoke up, fidgeting with the silver band on his finger, the very silver band that was to be replaced by gold the next day. The former prince turned to look at him with a quirk of his eyebrow, a question visible on his face. "After what happened to Daibazaal, to the Empire and Sincline..." Keith paused, worrying his lower lip in thought." What would  you consider home?"Lotor brought his fiance into his arms with a hum, running long fingers along the length of the braid resting on the Blade's shoulder."Why, that is with you, my love." The former prince's voice was light, adoration seeping into every pore of his being."I thought that much was obvious."
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little delayed because yours truly, dumbass extraordinaire, managed to break a goddamn finger so,,,there’s that. Despite this, I hope y’all enjoy Keitor Month’s last prompt and the softest fluffiest shit I might’ve ever written. Also, I got very hungry when writing this, i still am.
> 
> I'm considering adding another chapter later, but I gotta figure out just How I wanna do that.

_And right now there's a war  
between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_

"Hey, Lotor." Keith spoke up, fidgeting with the silver band on his finger, the very silver band that was to be replaced by gold the next day. The former prince turned to look at him with a quirk of his eyebrow, a question visible on his face. "After what happened to Daibazaal, to the Empire and Sincline..." Keith paused, worrying his lower lip in thought." What would you consider home?"

Lotor brought his fiance into his arms with a hum, running long fingers along the length of the braid resting on the Blade's shoulder.  
"Why, that is with you, my love." The former prince's voice was light, adoration seeping into every pore of his being. "I thought that much was obvious." The mirth in his voice did not go unnoticed by the former paladin, as Keith glanced back up at him with an unconvinced expression.

“Really?”

“I would not have agreed to live with you on your home planet if I did not consider you my home, Keith.” Lotor then added matter of factly, moving his hand to softly brush away the hair falling into Keith’s eyes. He could not help but feel fascinated of how comfortable the former paladin had become with his Galra heritage, the once raven hair now tinted with the same shade of purple his mother wore. While a streak of purple had developed across his cheek, Keith’s ears had also grown sharper, not unlike his own. It had been fascinating observing the change. 

Once, the features had been wearing the man down in shame, but now Keith wore them with such confidence it was odd to remember him otherwise.  
“I believe it was one of your paladin friends who said ‘home is where your heart is.’ And you, love, have my heart well within your clutches.”

The words were accompanied by an affectionate smile, causing heat to rise to Keith’s face along with a laugh.

“When did you become so cheesy? Who are you, and what have you done to my fiance?” Keith laughed, bouts of affection fluttering in his chest. They had both grown a lot since their first meeting, brought together by a war the former Prince had been born into. Meanwhile, Keith had been part of the same war far longer than he had been aware of. Sure his dad had been cagey about his mom and who she was, but as he got older, the man had seen no other choice but to tell him. 

Which was a whole other can of worms he didn’t particularly want to think about right now.

“Am I not allowed to cherish my husband to be?” Lotor’s lips tugged upwards into an amused smile, despite the scandalized tone of his voice. Keith simply rolled his eyes and leaned up to cup his fiancé’s face with his hands, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Lotor’s lips. 

"Are you boys ready?" A new voice successfully broke them from their moment, the shorter of the two galra flushing a deep red at the man standing by the open door. John Kogane sent his son a knowing smile, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded the two of them with hazel eyes crinkled with affection. "Breakfast’s in five, don’t make your mom wait too long, son."

Keith untangled himself from Lotor’s embrace for long enough to turn towards his dad, his expression bordering on suspicious. When the smile on his dad’s face stayed the same, he let out a suppressed sigh. As much as he loved his mom, her food was not...great.

“Dad, no offense, but you know Mom can’t actually cook right?”

“Aw, you’re breaking my heart, kiddo.”John huffed out a laugh, glancing over his shoulder to check if Krolia was nearby, before turning back to the pair in front of him. “She tried really hard, but..” He paused, a sheepish grin stretching across the older man’s face. “I made a batch of pancakes just in case.”

Keith let out a breath of relief, ignoring the obvious amusement on his dad’s face. He rolled his eyes and reached for Lotor’s hand, snorting as the former Prince had apparently zoned out while they had discussed the state of their breakfast. John simply let out a small laugh, clapping them both on the shoulders before turning to head downstairs to join his wife in the kitchen. And hopefully save their breakfast.

“Have you mentioned these ‘pancakes’ before? I cannot seem to recall what they might be.” Lotor questioned during their decent downstairs, pausing in the entryway leading towards the small living room to look at him. As much as Lotor had attempted to learn about human customs and such, there were still many blanks where useful information should have been. And earth food was one of those many things.

“Oh yeah, remember the food I talked about that dad made when I was a kid? He used to mix blueberry sauce in the batter and make funny shapes, said it reminded him of Mom.” A fond smile tugged on the former Paladin’s lips, eyes settling on a framed photo on the wall just past Lotor’s head. “You’ll love it, I promise.” 

“I suppose I will have to take your word for it.” The former prince chuckled, glancing down at their intertwined fingers with a softness few had been granted the sight of. Keith simply sent him a bright smile, reaching up to plant a kiss at the corner of his fiance’s mouth with a hum. No matter how much time passed, and where in the universe they traveled, it was still an odd look to see Lotor, former prince, donning human civilian clothing. It was an oddly intimate thing, and Keith could not help but let the affection swirling in his chest show on his face. 

“Come on.” 

\--

Lotor glanced across the table he was seated at, gradually growing more distressed from the various jars and boxes littering the table. He then poked at the flat sustenance Keith’s father had served them with his finger, quietly trying to puzzle together what he was supposed to add to this so called ‘pancake.’ A soft sigh slipped past his lips as he lowered his hand, refusing to let a plate of edibles to defeat him. Surely it would be a way for him to figure this out without embarrassing himself horribly- His eyes snapped up to the Galra woman seated across from him, surely she would know. Krolia had lived on earth for quite some time, even before she had to resume her duties with the Blade of Marmora. Surely, she would know what to do.

One glance to her plate, however, left him with more questions than answers.

“Uh.” Lotor choked out, unable to tear his eyes away from the growing pile of various berries and jams the Blade of Marmora commander was currently placing upon strips of meat Keith had told him was called bacon. He was unsure if this was a natural behavior Krolia had been taught, or if he needed to find other source material to study. He heavily leant towards the latter, if the two Kogane’s reactions were anything to go by. 

“What do I…” Lotor finally admitted defeat and turned back to his fiance, pulling his lips into a thin line at the look he was given. Keith’s eyes were filled with mirth, apparently having been aware of the former prince’s struggles the entire time. He was finally put out of his misery when the former paladin shoved a small container towards him, filled to the brim with the meaty sustenance Krolia had been focused on earlier. Lotor’s eyes lit up when he finally gave into his hunger and shoved a piece of bacon and pancake into his mouth, too fascinated by the taste and texture to notice his ears twitching in excitement.

“So pancakes, huh.” Keith snorted, a mix of fondness and amusement crossing his face. John was warily watching his wife, eyebrows disappearing well into his hairline when Krolia attempted to wrap the pancake around the pile of bacon and strawberry jam, while the content desperately tried escaping her clutches. 

“Well, we don’t want to place to burn down the day before our son’s big day, would we?” John let out a hearty laugh, his attention returning to his son with a crooked smile. Which Keith could tell vaguely translated to _‘crisis averted.’_  
“Your mom’s attempt at breakfast is on the stove.” And sure enough, when he turned, he could see the charred remains of something that in no way or form resembled food. 

“I do love a man in an uniform.” Krolia near purred while raising a suggestive eyebrow, abandoning her pancake taco to meet her husband’s eyes. He had taken up his old job after they had all returned to earth, much to the Galra woman’s glee as seeing him covered in sweat and dirt did all sorts of things to her body. And with her son out of their house, well-

“Mom, please.” Keith choked, coughing violently for a long moment before his (less than impressed) gaze settled on his grinning mother.He unfortunately knew her well enough to know how fond she had gotten with her father suiting up, there was not enough eye bleaching or space whales in the universe for him to make up for it.

“Ah, I see you must have inherited that trait from your mother.” Lotor noted matter of factly, leaving his treasured breakfast for a moment to send a satisfied smirk in Keith’s direction. Just as the words left his mouth, the Galra woman barked out a laugh and reached out her palm for him to meet. He blinked on confused for a brief moment, only to recognize the gesture with a laugh of his own. After returning the human gesture, Lotor turned back to his breakfast as if nothing had happened, schooling his expression into casual nonchalance despite Keith’s scandalized expression. 

“Did you just high five my mom?” Keith’s voice pitched(although he would absolutely deny this later) in embarrassment, face heating up dangerously. He sent the former prince a dirty look, well aware of the looks his parents were currently exchanging, and god he would like to be swallowed up by the ground at any moment, please just-

“We are getting married tomorrow, after all. I believe getting along with your mother is expected of me.” Lotor tried keeping his voice steady, but the sight of his fiance’s yellowing sclera brought a laugh to his voice he could not quite keep a hold of. Finding out that more of Keith’s galra heritage had been brought out in battle had been interesting for sure, but that even extreme bouts of embarrassment would do the same...It was fascinating, but most of all.   
It was adorable.

“You’ve known my mom for years, that’s bullshit.” Keith whined, letting his face fall into his hands in a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment. The sound of his dad’s laugh alerted him to look up, only to notice an extra slice of bacon had been slid onto his plate. It was obvious who had done it, as it was a trick John had used on him for as long as Keith could remember. 

Keith didn’t wanna go to school? An extra slice of bacon.  
Keith couldn’t find his favorite plushie? Maybe two slices extra.  
Keith woke up in the middle of the night missing his mom? A batch of special pancakes would be whipped up faster than Keith could say hippo. 

Whenever John had thought he might’ve not done a good enough job with his kid, or he feared his odd work hours might’ve affected Keith negatively, he had always made sure to put in extra work in the kitchen.

He had been at the end of his wits trying to make ends meet, and not disappoint his son when the boy needed him the most.Keith would be sent off to school, and John would go to work, to hopefully be done in time so he could pick off his son after school. It hadn’t always worked out that way, but after Keith befriended the older kid in his school, they would always end up at the station, waiting and playing until John got back from a call or his shift ended. 

It had been hard raising Keith on his own for so long, but never did he curse her name or lose hope. Krolia had left to keep them safe, and he knew darn well how big of a sacrifice it had been for her to leave. John never stopped hoping, or searching, and against all odds it was his own son who finally brought her back to him. 

If anything positive had come from the attack on earth, it was that he didn’t need to hide his big purple wife anymore. Thankfully, ‘cause he loved her an awful lot and hated having the thought of having to hide his family all over again.

He loved his son, and to see him being loved and adored as the most important thing in the world..he couldn’t possibly have asked for more.

“That may be, Love, but you can hardly blame me for speaking the truth.” Lotor noted with a slight shrug, successfully drawing the attention back to himself with a hum. Keith narrowed his eyes, a slight pout prodding at his lips. He might be wildly in love with the former prince, but that didn’t mean Lotor wasn’t a smartass.(who knew how to embarrass him.)

“Ugh, just eat up. We need to meet Allura at the Mcclain’s place, she said Coran made the final tweaks to your outfit for tomorrow.” Keith muttered low, grumpily chewing at a piece of bacon. Nervous energy was running through his body, intensifying every moment he spent thinking about the following day. Sure, their wedding had been planned a long time ago, but between helping Kolivan with the Blades on the other side of the universe, and balancing being able to see his friends and family...Time was not easily found. 

Eventually, both his mother and Allura got tired of the pair's whining, and decided to work together to make the event a reality. While Keith had decided to go the human route and wear a simple suit, Coran had dug through his archives to create the perfect Altean wedding armor for Lotor to wear.  
Where the two Alteans had once been hesitant to help the former Prince, Coran had nearly lost his marbles in excitement when Lotor had tried asking him about Altean wedding traditions. Much to his surprise,(and perhaps horror) Allura had even volunteered to help the former prince with his hair. By the time the wedding rolled around, he had already seen his hair made into a series of intricate braids, all experimental projects until the princess would settle on something suitable for the event. Lotor could not help but be grateful for the friendship they eventually developed, as her and Coran became somewhat like a family to him. The family he never had.

\--

“I can’t believe Mullet is getting married before me.” Lance grumbled lowly, gesturing for his friend and his fiance to follow him into the living room where Allura and Coran were crowding a table along with the rest of the Mcclains.

“Maybe you should do something about it, then.” Veronica commented dryly, looking from where her brother was glaring holes into the side of Keith’s head, to where Allura was excitedly explaining something to their mom. Despite her little brother being a former defender of the universe, he was apparently too much of a coward to pop the question to his girlfriend. She was forcefully brought out of her thoughts when she heard the tall half galra gasp softly, making her reach for the hand of her own girlfriend at the absolutely sappy look on Lotor’s face.

“It’s magnificent.” Lotor breathed out in awe, stepping closer to table holding all of the pieces for his wedding armor. He reached out towards the arm guard with hesitation, only daring to pick it up when he received a reassuring smile from the princess. Lotor dragged his fingers across the intricate motives spanning across the guard, recalling seeing mentions of patterns as old as these during his quests for knowledge about his heritage. 

It reminded him of a life that could have been his, once. A life without war, without the shame of his father’s name. Without the judgement branded into his skin, painting him a part of two worlds in which he would never be part of. Connecting with with Allura and Coran gave him a chance to explore what he had never been given the chance to, to hear tales of his mother’s home planet before it had been destroyed. The guilt for his parents actions would perhaps never leave him, but with the two Altean’s acceptance of him, Lotor could sleep a little easier at night.

“I cannot possibly thank you enough.” He added in a quiet voice, locking eyes with the mustached advisor. The older Altean simply nodded at him, stepping aside to reveal the armor in its entireness. Lotor’s eyes widened considerably at the sight, putting aside the arm guard to brush his fingers across the embroidered silky fabric of the tunic laid across the table. 

“The honor is all mine.” Coran smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling with affection. Lotor once again found himself at a loss of words as the Altean pulled him into a hug, the embrace bringing forth a slight wobble to his lips(which he would vehemently deny later, of course.) 

“I knew your mother once.” Coran then spoke quietly,pulling slightly away to glance up at the former prince with a certain solemn melancholy Lotor recognized from whenever the advisor recited old tales from his youth. “I like to remember her as the remarkable woman she once was, and not who she became.” The altean paused, the look in his eyes appearing warmer, delighted even. “She would have been proud of you. As am I, my dear boy.”

The words hit him with with such velocity, there was nor a chance he would ever have been prepared to hear them. He could not recall the last time anyone had told him such, and certainly not from someone as...parental as Coran.Ever since he was a child, he had been taught such things were signs of weakness. Soft hearted sentiments his father had the Dayak beat out of him, the loss of his innocence and childish curiosity a scar he feared would never heal. Despite this, the Altean’s words had him rattled, disbelief still heavily present on his face. After so many decaphoebs in exile, in his own solitude, it was hard for him to believe the words could be nothing but a lie. 

The pride in Coran’s eyes told him differently, however.

He was not aware there were tears pooling in his eyes until he felt Keith’s hands on his, bringing him out of his thoughts. The crowd from earlier had retreated outside in the warm weather, leaving the pair alone in front of the pieces of history Coran had procured for them.

“He’s right, you know.” Keith spoke softly, lifting his hands to rest them on Lotor’s cheeks with a low hum.He brushed away the tears staining the former prince’s violet skin, watching as his fiance fell apart in his hands at too many words of kindness. Lotor let out a shuddering breath, leaning down to press a careful kiss to the former paladin’s forehead. 

“We’re here, we’re alive and together. There’s nothing more I could’ve asked for.” Keith leaned in, brushing their lips together with a soft sigh. His fingers played with the high ponytail Lotor had been sporting since that morning, curiosity bubbling beneath his skin at what plans Allura had for the long locks. He could barely wait to see how his husband to be would look in his wedding armor, as seeing the different pieces sprawled across a table did little to show him how grand it would truly look. It almost made him regret not going with something else, as the suit he had picked out was not nearly as elegant as an alien armor in the style of a ten thousand year old design. 

_Pick your battles_ , he guessed.

“You’re part of the family now, Lotor. You better get used to it.” A small laugh slipped past his lips, leaving another kiss at the corner of Lotor’s lips before pulling back to look up at him with a grin.“ Coran sure as hell won’t let you forget it.”

“I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you, my love.” Lotor breathed with a laugh to his voice, eyes sliding closed at the feeling of the shorter man nuzzling into his chest. He had half the mind to pay attention to the crowd gathered outside waiting for them, but with Keith in his embrace, he hardly cared for their tight schedule. 

“Remember, when I leave this room, you won’t be able to see me until the ceremony tomorrow.” Keith hummed, a mischievous expression crossing his face when he felt the former prince tense next to him. “It’s _tradition._ ”

“Humans have such weird traditions” Lotor huffed out, opening his eyes again to glance down at his fiance with an exasperated smile. If Keith wanted to be mysterious, he could hardly stop him, and truth to be told, Lotor might be just as excited to keep his appearance a secret until the ceremony. If anything, the separation might just be for the best. If he got to see Keith in his tailored outfit before the event, the prince was aware he might not have been able to keep his hands off. “Very well, I will let you go now to spend your evening with Acxa.” Lotor could not help the amusement from leaking into his words, leaning down to place a featherlight kiss on Keith’s cheek. 

“Have fun with Allura and Lance in the meantime.” Keith stepped out of Lotor’s embrace with a laugh, only for it to be drowned out by an undignified whine escaping the taller half Galra. The former paladin gave him a small wave before exiting the room, leaving the former Prince to pout at the spot his fiance had been moments earlier.

Keith was lucky Lotor loved him, there was no other way he would have survived dealing with his friends otherwise. He was pretty sure the other pair was planning to take him shopping, as the former red paladin had been rather horrified at the thought of Keith dressing Lotor up in human clothing. Which meant he was to be left at the mercy of an Altean princess and her consort.

_Oh no._

“Oh...Quiznak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and quote at the start is from OneRepublic's song Come Home


End file.
